Bloodywood
Bloodywood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-seventh case of the game. It is the twenty-second case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in South Asia. Plot After the sad and exhausting day the Bureau had putting up with the plague in Bangalore, Chief Ripley decided to send all members to Bollywood, where a film was being shot, for a relaxing day, while Elliot Clayton remained in the offices trying to track down O.M.MediLab. The director of a nearby movie set agreed in giving them a tour to the facilities, so the player headed there with Carmen Martinez as Jack Archer wanted to stay with Lars Douglas, who was not acting very well after catching the virus on the previous investigation. However, the cops found the body of Priya Joshi, who had been beaten to death. On a surprising turn of the events, Lars kept reading Om Padmasana’s most popular book at the point of prioritizing it over the murder investigation, worrying the cops. After an investigation including a runaway elephant and an unknown pregnancy, the cops incriminated cricket player and Priya’s cousin Vikram Joshi as the actress’ killer. Vikram denied involvement at first saying he went to Bollywood to protect Priya instead of harm her, but admitted to the crime when Carmen pointed all the evidence towards him. Vikram could not stand when Priya had abandoned her moral when looking for a place in Bollywood, whom the cricket player blamed for corrupting her. When Vikram discovered Priya had been sleeping with her director Gurvinder Chowdhury in exchange of working for the film industry and got pregnant in the process, he considered her cousin was bringing dishonor to their family and was pushed to his limit, thus beating her with Dandiya sticks until causing her death. On the court, Judge Nigel Adaku made Vikram know about the severity of killing a relative, to which he responded he was trying to regain his family’s honor. Adaku made clear the victim was also pregnant, so he issued the cricket player a lifetime jail sentence for the murders of Priya Joshi and her unborn baby. After Vikram’s indictment, an altered Angela Douglas rushed into the office saying Lars kept speaking about a flashing light after hours of reading guru Padmasana’s book, assuming he was being indoctrinated. To make matters worse, the couple’s triplets were being sent to South Asia at the request of Lars, without asking his wife at first, as he wanted his family to move to the continent, which made the situation more than alarming. As he was Lars’ closest friend, Jack accompanied the player to reason the forensic expert. When Jack and the player talked to him, Lars said he wanted to bring his triplets to the continent to join with them to Padmasana’s followers, since, after almost losing his life in Bangalore, he saw things from another perspective and considered the guru was only trying to illuminate people’s stays in life. Lars kept unwavering with his decision despite Jack and the player’s pleading. To prevent Jack from panicking about Lars’ refusal to hear, the player took him to walk by the Ganges River. Once there, they found a book which belonged to Padmasana. After revealing its title, the cops found out it was a psychology book to gain and keep followers, which questioned the guru’s veracity. The book was sent to Marina Romanova to bring all its information out in order to prove the guru was only a fraud. After performing her task, the profiler said the book instructed the reader on how to create a psychological dependence among the followers by suggesting them to abandon their current beliefs to adopt newer ones. As the book guaranteed unquestioning obedience, Jack and the player decided to show it to Angela, hoping she was able to reason her husband. Considering the methods the guru used to make sure his followers obeyed him, Jack suggested Angela disguising himself as Padmasana to make Lars stop following the guru’s twisted beliefs. Angela, although having her doubts, accepted the plan. After getting a necklace like the one Padmasana wore, to make the costume more authentic, in a market place by the Ganges, Jack and the player prepared to talk to Lars. Disguised as Padmasana, and seemingly unnoticed by the forensic expert, Jack told Lars he was on the right way to illumination by staying in the Bureau and doing his job of saving lives and bringing justice to whom had their wings cut, the most honorable job on earth, which meant he did not have to follow the guru. Lars accepted what he heard and, believing Jack was Padmasana, gave him some money to finance his good work. After Jack and the player spoke with Lars, Angela gave them the news that her husband completely changed his mind, with the latter arriving with the triplets for the first family time in years. After the triplets were introduced to the player, the cops headed to the Cricket Charity Gala, in which Arsha Raju, the Bollywood actress they had met in New Delhi, was taking part. While everyone was enjoying the gala, Elliot told the player Padmasana was seen in Bhutan. Without knowing the destination of the funds the guru had been receiving, and seeing this as a chance to find out what the guru was up to, the player was sent to Bhutan. Stats Victim *'Priya Joshi' (found beaten to death on a film set) Murder Weapon *'Dandiya Sticks' Killer *'Vikram Joshi' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses neem oil. *The killer listens to Bollywood music. *The killer plays cricket. *The killer wears orange. *The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *This case, When Shadows Fall and Fast Track to Murder are currently the only ones to take place in two different countries. *This case, The Parting Shot, and Treacherous Waters are the only three cases of World Edition in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *While two tasks in A New Light required one star to talk to Angela and two stars to talk to Lars, they were not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and them showing up on the suspect list during A New Light should be considered incidental. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:South Asia